Like Father, Like Daughter
by xXdivinexpressionXx
Summary: Basil of Baker Street was surely a one of a kind mouse, or so he thought. After having children of his own, he's faced to realize that his own personality and fascination blossom before him in the shape of his eldest daughter, Sara.


_Disclaimer: Basil of Baker Street and all other canon characters are sole property to Eve Titus and the Walt Disney Corporation. All original characters are sole property to me. Do not use without seeking permission first. _

_Author's Note: So this was intended for Father's Day, but since school got in the way, I wasn't able to finish it in time. This story came about only a week or so before and it all started with thinking of the interaction between Basil and his eldest daughter, Sara. So hope you all enjoy. _

* * *

_October, 1906_

**B**efore he became a father, he always found children, no matter what age, a bit of a nuisance. Though after meeting young Olivia Flaversham, his heart of stone seemed to shatter and warm the ice. However, it was only her that he grew fondness and showed any sign of affection for. Indeed he had come into contact of other children after that particular case, but his actions towards them were still distant. But it made some wonder if the famous Basil of Baker Street would finally step out of his life of loneliness and isolation, and finally settle down. As much as all still hoped, when it finally did happen, it came as a shock when the news of the great detective's betrothal to his new wife spread far and wide.

From the moment their eldest daughter was born, Basil's perspective changed drastically. One thing that he had yet to still learn was patience. There were times, he would admit, that being woken up at all hours of the night was rather irritating; however soon he had grown used to it once he and Paula managed to get their newborn on a certain schedule. There were even times that he felt a pang of jealousy due to how things came to Paula so naturally. When little Sara would begin to cry, Basil never knew why or what to do. She would. This was certainly one area where his high intellect came to a stop. No, he did not regret the decision in marrying Paula and certainly not partaking in such intimate activities that resulted to her becoming pregnant. But he did regret the lack of knowledge he had when it came to being a proper caregiver to his own child, at least at first.

From her first crawl to the first steps she took, each moment to Basil was, though an exciting and proud one, a small slap of reality. Time seemed to rush by a bit to quickly for the detective's liking, for when he least expected it, five years had rushed passed and there standing before him in her white school shirt and plaid green skirt was his five-year-old daughter. Her dirty blonde hair grown out, ceasing just above her mid back and dirt patches visible on her white socks, hands, and cheek. He could not believe how much she resembled him and his wife in just the right ways.

_My, how fast time sure does fly_, Basil thought inwardly. This was one thing about being a parent nobody, not even his own mother and father told him about. The detective feared that if he blinked only once that he would see young Sara a grown woman, married and raising a family of her own. As much as he wanted that for his dear Sara, those invisible reigns he still gripped tightly around, he feared to release.

"…and that's when we both tripped and fell into the mud," young Sara said, her jade eyes gleaming brightly with such excitement. "I bet you Adam won't ever be faster than me," she added proudly.

Paula laughed with amusement. "You never know, he just might, sweetheart," she commented, wrapping the blanket that covered her youngest daughter to keep her warm.

"Nah, I don't think so," the younger mouse disagreed, shaking her head. "Adam Dawson will never beat me. I am the sprinting champion. Always have been and always will be, right Daddy?"

"I'm afraid your mother is correct," the detective agreed, grinning softly. "Besides, how many times have we told you not to run around in your uniform?"

"Um…a lot," Sara replied, ears lowering. "Even Mrs. Beechly wasn't too thrilled. She said that proper young ladies do not behave in such a manner." As she said this, she imitated her teacher's hand gestures when she was scolding her. Looking back at her mother, she then asked, "Is that how your teachers were with you, Mommy?"

"Actually no," Paula answered truthfully. "Times were extremely different for me; however it never stopped me from running around in dress shoes, even after falling and ripping up my stockings."

"Wish we could live in the 21st century sounds more fun than here. I hate having to act like a young lady."

Hopping off the carriage, the small family continued on foot towards their home though keeping clear away from human feet that pounded across the sidewalks and cobblestone streets. "And we know that," Basil replied. "However, when at school, there is a certain way you must behave."

"I know, Daddy," little Sara said in defeat before she added, "but I still don't like it."

Basil knew quite well that raising their child the way they did would cause some issues, however, that was only partially the reason. He also knew from the very beginning their little Sara was stubborn like her father, but they learned to handle the growing independence without taking it away from her completely. Also much like his wife when she was younger, his own daughter detested dresses that there was a point in which Paula and Mrs. Judson fought to keep the child properly dressed. Finally they gave in and when at home, she ran around in trousers and shirts.

Upon reaching home, once Basil had unlocked the front door, Sara ran in first, dropping her school bag and coat on the ground by the coat rack as she ran upstairs to clean and change. The detective and his wife watched while they casually removed their own coats, hanging them on the hooks properly.

"I think we've created a monster," Paula said humorously while she picked up her daughter's coat and bag.

"I do believe we have, darling," Basil agreed, before leaning into his wife, kissing her lovingly. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Do you think our youngest one will do her best to go against society as well?"

"And what makes you think I go against society?"

Paula only stared, her brow lifted. "Are you serious?" she finally inquired. "I don't think there is ever a time you aren't dismissing something so you can have things go your way."

"But that doesn't mean I am going against society," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Paula's waist as he pulled her closer to him. "Unless you are referring to anything and everything I do within my own home."

Shaking her head, Paula looked up at Basil with a loving smile. "Whatever."

"My dear, Paula, I do believe that is my line."

"Well as your wife and the mother of your children, I have the right to steal it from you."

"Indeed you do," he agreed before their lips met in another passionate kiss. They were pulled away from the soft cooing of their sleeping baby. Smiling lovingly, Basil gave her a final kiss on the forehead before allowing his wife to depart to the top floor so she could lay little Amara down.

* * *

One cold evening, the flat of 221 was quiet, but brightly lit as the fire crackled and popped in the warm hearth. Basil descended the staircase, humming while he tied the sash around his waist, keeping his smoking jacket closed. Placing his pipe on the table of his lab, he continued his humming while he grabbed a small dropper, and a flask filled with a blue liquid. Dipping the end of the dropper into the flask, he squeezed the other end, allowing it to fill.

Grabbing hold of a small test tube which was filled with a clear liquid, his wedding band caused the small piece of equipment to ring as he squeezed the dropper gently enough so that a small bit of the other liquid could fall into the test tube.

"Brilliant," Basil exclaimed happily towards the chemical reaction in the small tube before him. With a pen at hand he wrote something in the book placed to the right of him, away from the dangerous chemicals, though that did not stop the stains on his hands to pass along onto the clean, crisp white page.

Placing the pen back on the book, the detective took another test tube, this time holding a pale green liquid. With another dropper, he took a small amount before placing a dab of it on a glass plate sitting below his microscope. Placing the tube and dropper in their rightful places, he looked through the lens, turning the small nob to focus it so he could see the contents easily.

It was as he continued his work that he didn't seem to notice the tiny footsteps descending the staircase. Humming along, Sara hopped off the final step, doll in hand when she stopped in fascination. She knew never to disturb her father when he was busy with a case, but she knew that he was not engaged at the moment.

Inch by inch, Sara slowly made her way towards her father, hoping he did not notice her approaching. It was then that Paula came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her white apron before she looked up to see her daughter being overtaken by her curiosity. At first she wanted to call to her, telling her to leave him alone, but she chose against it.

Sara paused suddenly when Basil moved, grabbing two more flasks. When she realized he had not noticed her, she moved closer until she was standing by his side. As best as she could, she hiked herself up so that she was balancing on her tiptoes while trying to see what her father was doing.

For as long as both Basil and Paula could remember, their daughter had always been so curious about everything and anything. Always exploring and discovering. Her jade eyes always lit up with such fascination, even now as she continued to watch her father. Once in a while she'd look up at him and see the same bright expression she carried.

It was when Basil was about to grab the glass piece which was placed directly in front of Sara that he noticed her presence. He didn't know how long she had been standing there, observing him, but instead of speaking up he chose to play along and imagine he never saw her. His smile grew a bit more when he saw the look of panic on her face but not once did he hesitate before reaching for what he needed and went on his way.

Sara let out a sigh of relief thinking that he didn't see her. Paula knew otherwise as she walked towards the staircase, watching the two of them. She did her best to hold back a laugh when she saw her daughter's determination to reach out and help, but each time her tiny hand would shoot back to the edge of the table. Sara didn't know how much longer she could fight back her temptation until suddenly Basil placed as small round dish, in it was a small drop of blood which Basil extracted from the small hole puncture on his finger, a flask with some dark green liquid, and dropper close to her.

Did he notice her after all she began to wonder? Sara didn't think so; otherwise he would have said something. Time slowly went by and not once did he touch the equipment still placed close to her. Surely he would need it eventually, right? Her heart jumped when she saw him push the few items closer to her, inch by inch. Without realizing what was going on, Sara let out a quick gasp when she felt herself being lifted into the air and placed on a wooden stool so she could have a better view. Looking up, she met her father's own jade eyes staring down at her lovingly. Moving the few things closer to her, she hesitated a bit before delicately taking the dropper into her hand.

"Steady, darling," Basil said gently as he assisted his daughter. "Now I want you to carefully squeeze the dropper so only one drop falls."

"Okay," she replied and doing as she was instructed. Her face lit up when the reaction of the liquid colliding with the blood began to bubble. "Wow!" she exclaimed excitedly before looking up at her father. Seeing this as her cue, Paula approached her husband and daughter.

"Mommy, look what I did!" Sara announced when she saw her by her side.

Paula couldn't help but chuckle as she watched her daughter bounce with excitement. Brushing away some of the loose strands of hair from her face, she kissed her head gently. "I see, baby."

"Pretty soon I'll be able to do experiments like Daddy!" Saying this, Paula and Basil looked at each other with amusement.

"You just might," Basil said in agreement as he too placed a soft kiss on the top of Sara's head.

* * *

Later on that night, Basil ascended the stairs. Everyone else had already retired to their bedrooms, or so he thought. Just as he was about to enter his room, he heard a tiny voice calling to him from down the hall. Seeing Sara approaching him, he smiled gently.

"What are you doing up?" Basil asked, kneeling down to his eldest child.

"I had a bad dream," she said softly, holding onto her doll tightly. This reminded him of what his mother would do, especially when his father was away. When he easily noticed tear stains going down her face, instead of bringing her back to her own bedroom, he lifted her into his arms, caring her into the room he shared with his wife for a little over five years.

Pulling down the covers from his side, he placed her in the bed. Instantly she crawled underneath. After changing into a nightshirt he climbed in, covering them both with the warm blankets. Facing Sara, he lightly brushed his fingers through her hair as he tried to sooth her. It was at that moment he soon realized something. This little girl was more like him than he originally thought. Of course there were some aspects of her mother, but with each passing moment, similar characteristics began to show which resembled her to him that much more.

_She is definitely her father's daughter_, he remembered Paula saying on more than one occasion as he watched her heavy eyes finally close.

"I love you, Daddy," she mumbled, releasing her doll.

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he answered in a whisper, "I love you too." Feeling her arm wrap around him as far as it could go; he smiled tiredly before he too succumbed into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
